Point $M(3,7)$ is the midpoint of $\overline{AB}$. If point $A$ has coordinates $(9,3)$, what is the sum of the coordinates of point $B$?
Answer: Let point $B$ have coordinates $(x,y)$. We have the equations $(x+9)/2=3$ and $(y+3)/2=7$, or $x=-3$ and $y=11$. Thus, the sum of coordinates of point $B$ is $-3+11=\boxed{8}$.